


Just Drove

by 9r7g5h



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often she just drove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Drove

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I realized that I had written this for tumblr and never posted it. Just a little random musing for these two.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.

It wasn't often Stacie drove the van- that was almost always Fat Amy's job, getting them all from one place to the other, a job she willingly took. If asked, Amy always claimed it came from her summer spent as a trucker before she came to the states, but if that was the truth, none of them really knew. Either way, except for one other time before now, Amy always drove.

But for the last three days, everyone except the two of them had been lying as if dead in their beds from the flu, and they were the lasts ones healthy enough to go make the food run.

"Okay, Stace," Aubrey said as she slid into the seat behind her, a grocery list four pages long and the stack of cash the other Bellas had given her to pay for their food in hand. "We have a lot of stops to make, so let's get moving."

"Where to first," Stacie asked as she pulled out of the driveway, watching the road as she waited for a clearing to show. She hadn't driven the van before, and she wasn't going to make the same mistake Becca had the one time she had- the van still shook when it went over fifty.

"We have Walmart, Target, Whole Foods, the local Asian Market, Walgreens… have you ever thought about going?"

"Going where," Stacie asked, glancing into the rearview mirror as she pulled out- both to check that the way was clear and to catch a glance of the lead Bella, a slight tug of worry eating at her. Aubrey never spoke like that, never with that wishful tone. She was always the kind of person who knew what she wanted and went for it, determined to get her goal and kick anything else out of the way.

'Wishes are for fools and children who still wet the bed,' Aubrey's father had always said, so Aubrey had given up wishing a long time ago.

"Just anywhere," Aubrey said, shrugging as she stared out the window. "Turn left here- we have to get cold things at the Whole Foods, so we're going there last. Maybe the beach? Or the mountains? Have you ever thought about it, Stace?"

If she was being honest with herself, Stacie had. Had thought about running away from it all- her school work, fun but demanding; her internship, which was using her as a glorified vial sterilizer; the Bellas, the best friends she had ever had but still the ones she held at arms' length, who she still hadn't told her major to, so she wouldn't break their image of her.

From the blonde behind her, and everything that could mean.

"It's the middle of winter, Bre," Stacie said with a chuckle, "so the beach is out. But the mountains might be nice. Get everyone packed up, all of us loaded into the van, take all of the Bellas and-"

"No. Not all of us. Just the two of us."

For a long while Stacie couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't figure out what she might want to say in response to Aubrey's words. So instead she just drove.

"Maybe after finals," Aubrey finally said, softly, to herself, too low for Stacie to hear.

Except she did, but couldn't think of what to say. So instead she just drove.


End file.
